


what rainstorms bring

by Shattering_Colors



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Not Even I Know, Please Don't Kill Me, i think i had something playing on repeat???, i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattering_Colors/pseuds/Shattering_Colors
Summary: 'Twas raining and Haru watched as the pebbles of water showered over the sleepy town of Iwatobi as he lounged in the bay window with his head resting comfortably against the wall and window, the latter of which is cool and has a sort of calming effect while watching the monotonous shower.Yes, he should have been finishing packing his bag for university before he leaves, but the rain is much more interesting than deciding if he can force his toiletries in the smaller bag that's halfway full or the larger one that's two third's full. Besides, he didn't feel like doing, so he'll just do it later.





	what rainstorms bring

**Author's Note:**

> Haru has windows in the front of his house and those windows are bay windows and *y'all need to roll with me here.*

'Twas raining and Haru watched as the pebbles of water showered over the sleepy town of Iwatobi as he lounged in the bay window with his head resting comfortably against the wall and window, the latter of which is cool and has a sort of calming effect while watching the monotonous shower.

Yes, he should have been finishing packing his bag for university before he left, but the rain was much more interesting than deciding if he could force his toiletries in the smaller bag that's halfway full or the larger one that's two third's full. Besides, he didn't feel like doing it, so he just did it later.

Haru's phone chimed in his crossed legs and lazily casted it a glance.

Makoto's name flashed at top of the screen and Haru wonderd if he was watching the rain, too. Then he shot up straight (hitting his head on the window and wall as he did so), eyes filled with some form of determination as he answered the call.

"Makoto, come over."

…. And then he disconnected the call as abruptly as he had answered it. Part of Haru wasn't certain if Makoto had heard him.

However, thirty seconds later, the minimal doubt in Haru's head was laid to rest.

"Haru?" Makoto's gentle voice at the door was filed with concern and muffeled slightly by the rain and the door. "Is something wrong?"

Haru opened the door and he could only wonder how Makoto had somehow gotten taller over the span of not-even-a-full-twenty-four-hour-cycle. Ultimately, he kept his look of surprise inside. "Nothing's wrong, Makoto. It's raining, come in."

Makoto mumbled something under his breath as he toed off his shoes. Behind him, Haru's eyebrows creased together, but realeased when Makoto stood back up.

"Not that I don't enjoy being with you Haru, but if nothing's wrong, why'd you sound so urgent in the first place?" Makoto nervously shifted in the bay window beside Haru as the latter watched the rain yet again.

Haru flicked his gaze to Makoto and tilted his head, expressing minute confusion. "You're the one who called me."

Makoto chuckled to himself. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the pool tomorrow. I would have asked today, but with it raining and all, it wouldn't be wise."

Haru nudged Makoto softly with his foot. "Since when did you become wise, hmm?"

Makoto leaned back into Haru. "Is that a joke I hear, Haruka?"

At the use of his full name, Haru's expression warped from amusement to mild repulsion and he huffed at Makoto as though to say 'don't do that again'.

This, however, only made Makoto laugh harder. Haru sighed and turned away, then he stood up and made his way to the shoe rack. Behind him, he heard Makoto's laughter cease.

"Put your shoes on." He was already putting his on and had set Makoto's to his left.

"Haru? Where are we going?" Nonetheless, Makoto complied and had his shoes on in almost no time.

"Out." Haru replied over his shoulder as he opened the door. Makoto was caught between confusion and concern.

 

Apparently 'out' was three steps out onto the landing before the stairs.

Rain streamed down Makoto's face in little rivers, outlining his vaugely puzzled expression.

"Haru? What are we doing out here? You'll catch a cold if you stay out… in the cold too long."

Haru grimaced just a hair, remembering the time in middle school when he dove into the river and wound up sick because of it. Now, he can't remember why he did it.

As though to disperse the tension like rain, Haru rolled his shoulders. "Have you ever danced in the rain, Makoto?"

Tension slipped away from the brunet's expression as he pursed his lips. "No. Ran and Ren have before. Afterwards, they were in bed sick for a bit."

"Are you saying that you shouldn't risk falling ill, even if it means missing out on something?"

Makoto's eyebrows fell together in an almost disappointed manner. "You're trying to pressure me into dancing in the rain with you, aren't you Haru?"

Haru pressed his tounge to the roof of his mouth and looked away. "Maybe." He hummed.

Makoto stood contemplating with his hands on his hips for a second before sighing. "Only if it's with you." A small smile graced his expression. Makoto held up a finger. "However."

Haru blinked and tilted his head. "However," he releated, gently urging Makoto to continue.

"Only one dance, Haruka."

Haru narrowed his eyes. "I'm not your child, Makoto."

Makoto waved his hand flippantly. "I'm aware, I know."

Haru scowled, though it lacked malice, as he pulled out his phone. At Makoto's perplexed expression, Haru spoke. "Music. It would be odd to dance without it, right?"

Makoto tipped his head to the side in a Haru-like fashion. "That's true, Haru."

Haru hesitated before pressing play on the song, nervously tapping his fingers together.

"Haru? What is it?"

"Rin recommended this song."

"Is it really loud or something? You don't have to play it if you don't want to."

"Yeah," Haru nodded, a distant look overtook his eyes before he continued, "but…. I don't want Rin to be right."

Makoto blinked unfazedly, unsurprised that Haru and Rin were running secret bets.

"Fine," Haru scowled at the sky, as if listening to Rin lightly brag, "I'll play it."

Haru set his phone on the windowsill and simultaneously took Makoto's hand into his as he placed his hand on the middle of Makoto's back.

Makoto blinked twice, fright sweeping over his features. "W-We're waltzing?!"

"It's fine," Haru replied nonchalantly as the music began. "I'll lead anyways. Just follow my motions."

The music began with sounds Haru couldn't recognize, but after a second, the soft strumming of a guitar met his ears. He closed his eyes as the singer began, gently singing close to a whisper about something he didn't understand. Maybe it was for the better that the song was in English.

Haru led Makoto in the slow, rhythmical steps, spinning in time with the music.

By the look in Makoto's eyes, Haru could tell that he too had lost track of time. The water on their skin wasn't even cold anymore. They didn't even feel it. All they felt was each other.

As the song died, in a sudden surge of courage, Haru dipped Makoto, who in turn clung onto Haru for dear life.

Both of them flushed pink. "Makoto."

"Yeah?" Makoto craned his neck up to get a better look at Haru. He wanted to wipe all of the water from Haru's face, but kept his hands situated where they had been out of fsar of falling.

Haru pulled both of them up to stand. "Before we go to university, I wanted to tell you something." A persistent voice in his head chanted 'now or never, now or never, now or never'. "You mean a lot to me."

Makoto took one of Haru's hands between his and smiled. "I love you too, Haru."

Haru blanched as his eyes widened. "You do?"

"Haru, of course it's you. Of course I love you. I could only ever think of loving you."

Haru turned away. "I love you a lot, Makoto. It was only ever you. It was only ever going to be you."

Makoto swept Haru up in his arms. "Did we have this all figured out from the beginning?"

Haru pressed his index finger to his chin. "Not from the direct beginning, we were too young then. But when we learned what love is, maybe a little while after that."

Makoto smiled earnestly then sneezed. "Oh no."

Haru shivered in his arms. The rain hadn't let up. If anything, it had begun to pour harder.

"At least we'll be sick together."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one night, deliriously at three in the morning. Also, the song I referenced was 'If' by Bread and it's so good. A friend of mine named Charlie based an edit off of the song for something else I did, and I heard this song and everything went *click* in my head. Of course, I waited like two weeks to actually put metaphorical pen to paper, but I did it! Hope you liked it!


End file.
